


Rush

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Millennia of experiences didn't quite touch upon the excitement Yukari's hidden games with the Scarlet vampire brought her..





	Rush

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A gap that Yukari summoned into the Scarlet Devil Mansion split apart to let the occupant through. She was sat on a chair, legs crossed over the other and one elbow on the arm rest, her hand resting on her cheek when she caught sight of the long blonde hair weave through the gap as she emerged.

She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips, mirroring the same one on the younger Scarlet's face as she ran her eyes over the tall body. Vampires were always much more alluring and exhilarating when they were older, that was a fact.

They had a lot more to offer; so much more strength, stamina, experience and a healthy extra dose of that sensuality they were renowned for. They knew how to use their aura to lure in their partner, or prey depending on the mood they were in.

Vampires were even more fun when they came as pairs, such variety could never be waved away. Only a fool would be blind to pass up an opportunity where this rare occurrence presented itself on a plate.

And Yukari of course, was no fool.

"Needed something a little rougher tonight that my sister can't provide?" Flandre asked as she took slow and calculated steps towards Yukari, "Or something entirely different?" the blonde added when she saw the youkai's lack of clothing, wearing a nightgown that did nothing to hinder her curvature frame that Flandre openly admired.

The supple skin was just begging for Flandre to put her claws into and rake down slowly, watching the way it shivered in response whilst the claw marks branded her body. The vampire could've sworn that Yukari sensed her thoughts because she switched her legs, placing her other thigh over her other leg seductively which allowed the younger blonde to see the tantalising delicacy that she really wanted to get her mouth onto .

"How does a bit of both sound to you?".

She stood in front of the youkai, bending down with her hands on the arm rest so that they were eye to eye, "I like the sound of anything as long as it comes out of your mouth".

The excitement in Flandre's red eyes were palpable, her irises wide slits and fangs peeking out beneath her full lips with a shine when she licked over them.

The youkai chuckled at the vampire's daring and dark nature, she revelled in it and thrived on being on the receiving end of such an unhinged personality. Yukari knew that her own eagerness was definitely evident as she had been waiting for a chance to be entertained by Flandre, to feel the brink of pain and pleasure brought to boiling points.

It was true, Remilia fed a lot differently than her sister but that was never to say that either satisfied her less. They each had different quirks and methods that Yukari enjoyed seeing and feeling and right now, she wanted to feel the more ruthless sister make her bubble up into nothing but a heap of spent mess from sex and feeding.

"Hm, anything?".

Flandre ran her eyes up and down the youkai's body painstakingly slowly, as if to say to Yukari that she could put any part of her body into her mouth and she'd savour it like it was the last food supply left on earth.

Apparently Yukari got the hint and smirked that desirable smirk she was renowned for.

Flandre felt her body shudder at the sharp look in her violet eyes, so coy yet so aware of the fact that she had control of the situation and Flandre was more than okay with that. Yukari made the little run around, the foreplay and the waiting worth it.

She ran a finger down Flandre's cheek and sat back on her chair, "Feel free to explore further in that case, Flandre".

"Well, if you insist".

Not a second later had Flandre's lips melded with hers, the younger vampire showcasing exactly why Yukari sought her out tonight as the playful tugs at her lips and sway of the vampire's tongue over them made the youkai tilt her head further into her. The youkai gripped her arms hard as their tongues tumbled and suckled over each other's in an uncoordinated yet fulfilling dance that became more wild and deep.

She could feel Flandre's hands wrap around her neck, slowly dragging it down her chest till it landed where she needed it, a firm squeeze being added that made Yukari open her mouth into a moan. The younger blonde took the opportunity to suck on her tongue and play with it in her own mouth whist her hands were busy on Yukari's chest, the generous breasts reacting to her fingers stroking them in various pressure.

It wasn't like anybody would be disturbing them as not even Ran knew of the location that Yukari had these rendezvous' with both the vampire sisters. So she allowed her usually mysterious and riddle creating voice to echo out into the room as Flandre let go of her drenched tongue and licked down the column of her throat whilst she got down on her knees. The wetness of her tongue sliding down her burning throat added an extra sensation in Yukari's mind that made her clench her body to conceal how good it felt.

It gave Yukari a moment to catch her breath but not relax when she felt Flandre's fangs scrape around her cleavage along with the slow cadence of her hands sliding up her long legs and full thighs to take off the one article of clothing that'd get in her way.

Not that there would be anything there.

"Prepared I see" Flandre chuckled into Yukari's stomach when the scent of the youkai's arousal lured her face down. She pushed the nightgown up, revealing the youkai's skin that was already glistening with sweat and she kissed her way around her stomach and then her hips. Doing that and hearing the breathy moans along with the scent of her blood and arousal had the vampire fighting for control because the urge to give in and feed off of her frenzied in her mind due to the mixing scents.

"You know me, thoughtful as ever" Yukari whispered back and placed a hand on the blonde hair, her other gripping the armrest whilst Flandre aired the tip of her tongue over her stomach, biting here and there then proceeded to push Yukari's thighs further apart.

She gripped the youkai's thighs from beneath as her eager tongue trailed down her naval till it landed on the hardening nub that reacted instantly, a sharp groan escaping Yukari's mouth as she worked her lips up and down it. The hand in her blonde locks tightened with each long and pressured lick which was followed by a flick of her tongue rapidly that furthered Yukari's rigid movements, spreading her legs apart further.

Flandre had her red eyes open, watching the blonde's chest heaving whilst she tilted her head back and breathed out a long moan when she lightly ran her teeth over her opening and then dipped her tongue in briefly; savouring the youkai's taste before pulling out and increasing the force of her lips and mouth working Yukari over.

It was an opportunity to bask in for the vampire, to bring the all powerful mind of Gensokyo to a withering mess, to watch her squirm frantically in the chair, to feel her nails digging into the back of her head; to hear her yearning for more.

There was always a sense of accomplishment in doing that and Flandre was sure she could do it twice as better than Remilia could. Her tongue probed the slick folds with hard strokes and Flandre repeated the movement several times, enjoying the way it'd make Yukari release a choked gasp and try to push her head down. She eventually obliged as Flandre wanted to drink what Yukari was dripping for her so her warm tongue entered her and felt the soft walls embrace it as Yukari continued to pant out in pleasure. The vampire made sure her mouth was enclosed over the entire vulva as her tongue swept around inside and brushed every nerve in there, be it slow and steady or hard and swift. It made hearing the youkai's voice raise in decibels thrilling whilst pulling out gently.

Flandre smirked into the kiss she was delivering to her lips as she pulled on them before grabbing the blonde's clit into her mouth and suckling on it to give the blonde what she was begging for, the move making Yukari gasp and squeeze her legs around Flandre's back as she started to come in the vampire's mouth.

She held her hips steady and continued eating her out, making sure to lap up every drop the youkai exuded as she arched her back with the rippling pleasure heating her up.

The last few tremors swam over and through Yukari's body whilst she collected her breath, wincing  due to Flandre's kisses over her clit and mound. Yukari knew what was about to happen now and grabbed the back of Flandre's head with both hands the moment she pulled away, lifted her thighs onto her shoulders and lunged her teeth into the upper thigh, not so far from her throbbing centre.

Yukari was sure Flandre picked the spot because of that reason. The sensitivity of just coming, of Flandre's fangs in her skin, the feeling of her blood being sucked, the claws scraping up her thighs: all of the tactile sensations readying her to come again and Flandre was going to make it happen as she fed from her. 

It felt like it had been too long since Yukari had the pleasures of her mind and body awoken but it'd only been a week since she had Remilia. She couldn't deny how addictive it was, to be fed on, to have sex with a vampire and two very different types at that. Her brief thoughts were interrupted as Flandre pulled on her wound harder and hoisted her thighs on her shoulders further up, pressing them down as she entered her fangs deeper into the skin.

Yukari winced at the sensation and shivered at the same time as the feeling of fangs firmly wedged into her tender skin made her feel like she was being drained from the inside. She could see the younger blonde eagerly sucking and enjoying her meal thoroughly, her head bobbing slightly whenever she went in for more.

The crimson stream was dribbling down Yukari's fair skin and Flandre's own lips as her eyes rolled back in her head at how delectable the youkai tasted and she had tasted most of the occupants of Gensokyo by now.

Still, nothing quite matched taking Yukari like she was doing till she was filled to the brim and pulled back, a lick of her lips and the bite marks on the blonde's thigh to finish her hunger off. The warm substance continued to glide down Flandre's throat and fuse with her own blood, the quality of it quenching her thirst and reenergizing her.

"Satisfied?" Yukari managed to tease and ran her fingers through the vampire's hair and gazed down at the woman, her chin dripping some excess blood.

"Would you believe I still have room for dessert?" Flandre grinned as she stood up from between the youkai's legs and leaned forward to kiss her again.

The blonde hummed into the kiss, the taste of herself and blood coming through onto her awaiting tongue. It was a delectable taste she had to admit, the textures of tangy sweetness mixed in with a more richer and metallic taste making her tug the vampire's dress down her shoulders, the cool skin hitting her own when she pulled Flandre closer to her.

"In that case.. " Yukari breathed out rapidly when they parted and Flandre climbed onto her lap once she removed the youkai's nightgown," Why don't you allow me to provide something adequate enough to satiate your pallet".

Baring her reddened fangs as Yukari readied her neck for the plunge and her fingers went inside the vampire, Flandre shed the remainder of her clothing with an exhilarating smile because the rest of the night had only begun, the powerful youkai preparing to surrender to her once again.

It was how they did things after all, right up until their bodies were laced with dangerous desires that could ripple through Gensokyo if they allowed it.

Because there was nothing quite as intoxicating & destructive as a vampire and youkai of their degree succumbing to unbridled lust & fatal games.

 


End file.
